Solid tumors account for more than 85% of cancer mortality (Jain, R. K. Science 307: 58-62 (2005)). The growth and metastasis of many cancers, e.g., solid tumors, is facilitated by the formation of new blood vessels, also known as angiogenesis. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for compositions and methods of treating or preventing cancer that target tumor angiogenesis.